


The Nugget Fic

by kristhaswaggerdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Smut, i read a hybrid yaoi manga and my life has been changed, this is so dirty i cant look at myself anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristhaswaggerdaddy/pseuds/kristhaswaggerdaddy
Summary: Kyungsoo seduces Jongin in a rut.





	The Nugget Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE IJJI!!!!!!! SHE RECCED ME THE WLDEST HYBRID YAOI MANGA EVER ITS CALLED MAHOROBA DAYS and some of the lines in this are loosely inspired from the manga. Unbetaed as usual. If you're a muslim reading this during puasa.... god bless u

_ I been everywhere, man (looking for someone who can please me all night long) _

Jongin looked up from his notes when someone walked into the library. His breath caught slightly in his throat when he realized who it was; Kyungsoo.

He lowered his head back down, trying not to attract any attention. Then he quickly realized how useless that would be, considering that he was sitting with the usual suspects he’d been friends with since his freshmen year. As soon as that thought formed in his head, Jongdae, Yixing and Chanyeol spotted Kyungsoo too, and waved him over excitedly.

Jongin shifted uncomfortably as Kyungsoo blinked in surprise and walked over. He was wearing black sweats today, paired with a bomber jacket with a grey tee underneath. He looked lowkey, but Jongin almost always noticed him.

He wished there was a deep reason behind it, but there wasn’t really. He just thought Kyungsoo was hot, and he that looked even better from behind.

His personality didn’t hurt either, not to mention his high tolerance for Jongin’s friends. But Jongin knew what people probably thought of him and his friends as a group; too rambunctious, too irritating to be around for long. And Kyungsoo looked like the type who wanted someone quiet, someone steady he could be with (which Jongin felt he was the perfect candidate), but he’d never found the guts to just ask him out.

This time was no different when Kyungsoo came over and sat with them. He looked at them curiously. “Why are you guys in the library when you can’t keep it down?” he asked.

Ooh, Jongin fawned mentally. He loved listening to Kyungsoo talk. Of course, he said nothing about it.

“Because we have a test to study for tomorrow,” Yixing replied.

“But only Jongin is studying,” Kyungsoo pointed out, and Jongin blinked. He’d noticed? He had not been aware of that.

“That’s because Jongin’s afraid he’s gonna flunk the test. It’s fine though, only makes up 10% of our entire coursework,” Jongdae said, folding his arms behind his head, “what about you though, what are you up to here?” Jongin leaned in close, trying not to look like he was listening in.

Kyungsoo motioned at his laptop in his hands. “Just thought I’d make use of the free wifi. Haven’t eaten though, and I’m starving,” he complained.

Chanyeol snapped his fingers. “Good, ‘cause we haven’t eaten too. Cafeteria food here is shit anyways, wanna go somewhere?”

“Sure, why not?” Kyungsoo shrugged. Jongin almost sat up, startled. They were going out? Kyungsoo was _joining_? Not that he had an issue with it, but he wanted to study and he was kind of broke. Not to mention he was in the early stages of a rut and didn’t want to reek of—

Kyungsoo sniffed the air for a moment, then looked at Jongin. “Is it me, or does it smell like sex here?” he asked, directing the question right at Jongin. Embarrassment washed over him at once, and he stammered, “I-It’s me.”

This was exactly what he feared. Being a jaguar hybrid meant having different rut cycle from other animals. Most of them experienced it in spring, while Jongin’s was usually some time in fall. (And there was someone he wanted to breed with, sitting right across him, but Jongin could only dream.)

“He’s going in a rut soon,” Jongdae said, making an obscene gesture with his hands, “time for him to make babies soon.” Chanyeol sniggered.

Jongin’s ears burned as he tried to change the subject. “Um, where are we going for lunch? I’m a little broke right now, and I can’t afford anything too fancy.”

“I know this place nearby,” Kyungsoo shrugged, “they give student discounts. Hope you like chicken?”

“I _love_ chicken,” he blurted without thinking. He almost wished he could take it back, until he saw Kyungsoo smile.

“Good then. What are we waiting for?” Kyungsoo said, gesturing for him to get up.

Just like that, Jongin found himself being dragged out of his seat by his friends. He tucked his messy notes away into his bag and soon they were on their way to Chanyeol’s beat up Toyota, squashed in the back seat between Jongdae and Yixing. Kyungsoo was in the front seat, and Jongin was desperately trying to keep his pheromones in order.

“Whoo, someone turn up the AC, will ya? Christ, Jongin, you smell like you wanna _fuck_ ,” Jongdae said, rolling down the window, just to be extra. Jongin stuck out his tongue at him.

“Stop it. You act like you’ve never been in a rut,” Jongin said accusingly.

“Ah, but he had a girlfriend. When are you going to get one of your own?” Yixing smiled.

“Not any time soon,” Jongin mumbled.

“Why? You holding out for somebody?” Yixing asked. Inexplicably, Jongin’s gaze flickered towards Kyungsoo in the front seat, who was fiddling with the AC temperature. From where Jongin sat, he could see the red of Kyungsoo’s lips and pictured Kyungsoo’s bare ass, the rim of his entrance in that exact shade.

Jongin bit down hard on his lip.

“Yeah, Jongin, who you holding out for?” Jongdae said, bringing his face close to Jongin’s. Very deliberately, Jongin kept his face blank.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said stiffly. Fortunately, Jongdae let him off, probably too pumped over student discounts to dig properly into the matter. Jongin almost sighed in relief when Jongdae moved away.

At the lunchtime crowded café, Jongin volunteered to sit at a table while everyone ordered first.

He didn’t trust himself enough to not spontaneously combust while Kyungsoo read off the menu. At this point, ‘green tea latte with extra whipped cream’ would sound incredibly erotic to his ears and his pheromones would probably go crazy. Plus, nobody needed that in public places, thank you.

Jongin tried to recall some of the stuff he’d read a while ago in his notes just to distract himself, drumming his fingers on the table. He remembered bits and pieces of the social judgment theory, punctuated between thoughts of Kyungsoo’s lips and his thick, rough hands. Jongin struggled to keep his thoughts on track, but all he could see when he tried to focus was Kyungsoo’s firm ass, his back turned to Jongin as he placed his order at the counter.

 _Am I really this obvious?_ he thought dismally. Why was Kyungsoo messing with his head today? He couldn’t even tell if it was his rut, or if he had this coming a long time ago.

The sound of young girls giggling caught his attention. He turned to his right, spotting three preteens sitting at a table, laughing as they glanced his direction and whispered among themselves.

 _Probably laughing at me,_ Jongin frowned. He wouldn’t be surprised if he looked like a damned fool trying his absolute hardest not to think about Kyungsoo. He turned away, scratching the back of his head absent-mindedly.

His friends soon returned, counting change in their hands and stuffing wallets into their pockets. Jongin made to get up, and found himself tugged back into his seat. There was a hand holding him back, a very familiar hand, and attached to it was Kyungsoo. Jongin felt blood rushing to all the wrong places in his body.

“Where’re you going? Sit down,” Kyungsoo said.

“I-I was just…” Jongin motioned eloquently at the counter.

“Going to order? No need, I ordered for everyone,” Kyungsoo said breezily, with the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. Jongin tried not to stare at Kyungsoo’s hand on his arm (why wasn’t he letting go yet?)

“It’s not a feast but it’s definitely better than what we get back in school,” Chanyeol said, “there’s chicken nuggets, burgers, fries, Sprite…”

“The perfect meal,” Jongdae finished for him with a kiss of his fingers.

“You’ll like the nuggets,” Kyungsoo said simply to Jongin, “they’re a specialty here.”

“I… Thanks,” Jongin mumbled, pretending to shift in his seat so Kyungsoo would lose his grip on his arm. The sudden lack of warmth on his right arm made Jongin feel bereft somehow; it took all of his might not to rub at the spot Kyungsoo had touched.

Conversation continued to flow around them, with Jongin trying not to focus entirely on the person on his right and Kyungsoo laughing at everything Jongin’s friends said. He couldn’t believe how Kyungsoo thought everything Chanyeol said was funny, and how he could keep a ridiculous conversation going with Jongdae. Maybe Maltese hybrids were just very tolerant that way? Jongin himself no longer knew why he had such noisy friends anyway, but was suddenly grateful for them. They brought a side of Kyungsoo that Jongin never would have.

He was too painfully shy where they were too loud.

“Do you work out, man?” Chanyeol asked, at one point and even Jongin couldn’t help turning to look at Kyungsoo to hear his answer. Their food arrived at this point, a waitress coming to serve their orders. Surely that ass wasn’t just a gift from the heavens. Even the Kardashians weren’t so lucky.  

“I do. Mostly pilates… and hot yoga.”

Yixing chortled on his own spit while Jongdae smiled widely. Chanyeol had his jaw on the ground and couldn’t get it back up.

“It’s all hot and sweaty, of course. And all the _positions_ ,” Kyungsoo sighed. Jongin was pretty sure he felt his own cock twitch on its own volition, “it gets pretty tough. But I think the results are _so_ worth it at the end of the day.”

“Well, that answers some questions,” Yixing murmured, drinking his Sprite.

Oh, it certainly did. Jongin swallowed thickly, going right for the one of the four burgers at the centre of the table. He didn’t care if it wasn’t chicken or if this was stress eating— this was an outright emergency.

Jongin took a bite out of the burger; it could’ve tasted like ash and he wouldn’t have noticed.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo wasn’t done. “Oh, the nuggets,” he said brightly. There were two small boxes containing said nuggets, and he tugged one towards himself and Jongin. “Remember to try ‘em,” Kyungsoo said, and Jongin could’ve sworn he batted his eyelashes.

“I-I will,” he said, just to get Kyungsoo off his back. He wasn’t sure why Kyungsoo was showing him so much attention. Didn’t help with his rut, in any case. He just hoped no one noticed the fresh waves of pheromones Jongin sent out over the smell of deep fried food.

The burger was done in a matter of minutes. Jongin dug into some fries, grateful that the food was decent. He’d had enough shit food for the past few months; any food outside of the cafeteria was welcome, if he was being honest. He didn’t get any more than ten fries in his mouth before he felt a hand on his wrist once again.

“Open up.” Jongin felt warmth pressed to his ear, and shivers ran all the way down his spine.

A nugget abruptly entered his field of vision, the smell of chicken and something fragrant wafting up his nostrils. Jongin obeyed somewhat reluctantly, in a haze as he glanced at Kyungsoo.

He was watching Jongin, making a noise of approval in his throat when the nugget was popped into Jongin’s mouth.

“How is it?” Kyungsoo hummed.

“Delicious,” Jongin said slowly, chewing at it. It tasted of chicken and— something else. Something unfamiliar. There was a hint of florals, and some kind of spice. Unexpected, much like everything about Kyungsoo was to Jongin.

“They add lemongrass to it,” Kyungsoo whispered, as if bequeathing a secret to Jongin, “try it with the sauce now?”

Another nugget hovered in Jongin’s vision, this time smelling like sweet chilli sauce. He opened his mouth without protest, and felt the nugget on his tongue a second later. He certainly did not expect to feel _Kyungsoo’s finger_ in his mouth next, tasting of skin and chilli sauce.

“Suck,” Kyungsoo commanded softly.

Jongin’s gaze was inexplicably pulled towards Kyungsoo’s, and found himself locked under those unfathomable, dark eyes. He wrapped his lips around Kyungsoo’s finger and sucked, the way he would on a lollipop. And oh boy, he’d suck harder if this was Kyungsoo’s cock—

Kyungsoo pulled off his finger with a quiet pop.

It was as if someone hit the skip button in him all of a sudden; he resumed eating his fries as if nothing had happened between them, as if he hadn’t just come onto Jongin the way he thought would only happen in his wet dreams.  

Jongin blinked, then looked at his friends. They didn’t seem to notice anything, daring each other to eat fries that was now covered in a hideous amount of black pepper. Kyungsoo too seemed oblivious, smearing ketchup all over his nuggets.

 _What the hell?_ Jongin frowned.

-

Later at home, Jongin jerked off in the shower, longer than he ever had in his entire life.

His rut had been fully triggered, it seemed, setting in too quickly for him to take suppressants that could help ease the tension. It would only interrupt his cycle anyway, so he finally let himself imagine fucking Kyungsoo and being fucked by him, that perfect shade of bitten red everywhere on Kyungsoo’s ivory skin.

Jongin was mildly horrified when he came in record time, but at least it was a break. He let the hot water wash away evidence of his shame and hung his head low, wondering how he could ever face Kyungsoo again.

_-_

_Welcome to the Hood©_

_Unknown number: dude where iz you today, you missed class this morning_

_Jngdae: ur rut too hard on ya last night? Take care bro_

_BBH: what happened why was his rut too hard on him_

_Yixing: must’ve been all that tension ystd from lunch with Kyungsoo_

_Jngdae: aww shit I thought only I noticed that!!! yall saw it too rite!!!_

_BBH: I go one (1) day without a class with y’all, and this happens_

Jongin read the texts on his phone sleepily in bed, lazing in the afternoon sun. He had never gotten around to saving Chanyeol’s phone number yet. Probably should, considering that these were the only friends he was going to have for the rest of his miserable life.

_Jongin: I’m fine. Won’t be coming to class today and tomorrow._

A reply almost came immediately.

_BBH: then clearly ur not fine bicth spill DA BEANS_

Jongin rolled his eyes and tossed his phone aside. Someone would answer for him anyway, with added embellishments. Fine by him, anyway, because those embellishments was all he was going to get out of life.

He’d convinced himself through a sleepless night that Kyungsoo was probably just flirting with him meaninglessly. He was after all, outrageously beautiful, and knew he was charming, most likely. Still, that didn’t stop him from clutching the shirt he’d worn yesterday, sniffing at the sleeve where Kyungsoo had touched.

 _A couple of key words and he’s got me all flustered,_ Jongin thought with a light scoff. Like hot yoga, except the heat was coming from inside his body.

Noises of his neighbours moving around the hallways and above his apartment reached his ears. They were pretty noisy nowadays for some reason, as if there were dozens of people lurking outside his apartment doing God knows what. But Jongin wasn’t about to complain any time soon; he’d take noisy neighbours over roommates any time. With this kind of rut, he didn’t need witnesses.

After shuffling about the kitchen for a snack, Jongin went back to bed, determined to sleep through this rut if he could. He was mostly tired from staying up anyway, and slept a little.

However, a loud knock jolted Jongin out of his cat nap not long after he dozed in a fitful sleep.

He shifted under the sheets for a moment, listening carefully. Was it at his front door, or his neighbour’s? He couldn’t quite tell…

_Knock, knock._

There it was again. It sounded like someone _was_ knocking on his door. Who could it be though? His friends knew he needed his space, and he hadn’t ordered anything online lately.

With blankets wrapped around him, Jongin shuffled in his Rillakuma slippers and got up to get the door. Whoever it was, was persistent. The knocking went on, and he felt pretty grumpy by the time he undid the latch on his door.

“Who is it?” he sing-songed sarcastically, before choking off when he saw who it was at the door.

_“Kyungsoo?”_

The man looked as surprised as Jongin was. “In the flesh,” he said, with a polite smile. Jongin gaped at him like a goldfish. He almost didn’t notice a group of squealing girls in the background, running around like sheep.

“Seems like you’ve gathered a crowd here,” Kyungsoo motioned at them with his thumb, “didn’t take long for me to find your apartment once I got the right building. The entire floor reeks of your pheromones,” Kyungsoo cackled.

Jongin went beetroot red. “I-I wasn’t aware— I didn’t know.”

Kyungsoo didn’t seem to care. He held up something in his hand, dangling it the way one would dangle a treat over a puppy’s head. “Nuggets?” he offered.

Not the fucking nuggets again. Jongin nearly groaned in pure frustration. He really didn’t need this today of all days, when his rutting instincts was the strongest. He had to tear his eyes away from Kyungsoo just to speak.

“I… No, thanks,” he said, gripping the door in his hands till his knuckles went white. Kyungsoo stuck his foot through the gap nimbly, as if he already knew what was going to happen.

“You’re not gonna invite me in? For some metaphorical gin and juice?” Kyungsoo asked conversationally.

“Why are you doing this?” Jongin almost sobbed. He was so horny for Kyungsoo, had always been ever since he laid eyes on him a year ago and wanted to nail him so hard all over his apartment till they both forget their own names. Kyungsoo made it shockingly hard for Jongin to keep his head straight.

“Because.” Kyungsoo shoved at the door, hard. Jongin fell back, nearly tumbling to the ground. The packet of nuggets plopped near his feet. Kyungsoo kicked the door shut with a foot, and riveted, Jongin stared as Kyungsoo walked towards him. He didn’t even realize he was walking backwards till he hit a wall behind him and Kyungsoo ran his hands over Jongin’s covered chest.

“Because, Jongin, you’re unbelievably hot. You look like Heracles reincarnated, and you don’t even _know it_. Girls are barely stopping short from throwing themselves at your feet, and well, how do you think it is for me?” Kyungsoo asked, coming close to grind on Jongin’s crotch.

“I want you, Jongin. You smell like heaven and I want to get to know you,” Kyungsoo said, his words at odds with his actions. Fingers dug into Jongin’s hair, and pulled painfully. “ _Intimately,_ first,” Kyungsoo whispered, “then maybe we’ll see where we go from there, hm?”

Jongin felt something snap inside him.

He lifted Kyungsoo up into his arms, barely catching his gasp of surprise. He had only a scattering of common sense left, and it told him to get them both in bed or else they’d fuck right there on the living room floor. Jongin reached his bedroom in four large strides and tossed Kyungsoo onto the bed, climbing over him right after.

First he kissed Kyungsoo with a bruising force, tasting those strawberry red lips he’d been dreaming about. Kyungsoo kissed him back, arching off the bed to grasp and pull at Jongin’s jammies.

“Take it off, take it off,” Kyungsoo gasped between kisses like he was drowning. Jongin tried his best to comply, but it was hard to think when Kyungsoo’s lips were so soft, yielding like flower petals. He pulled off after a moment to breathe, feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen. But Jongin wasn’t going to waste this opportunity, letting his mouth roam to other places like Kyungsoo’s neck.

He sucked little marks on his throat, watching them turn purple as Kyungsoo gasped and whined beneath him. Then Jongin moved on to his chest, shoving at his clothes upwards and away so he could get at his nipples.

They were adorable, hard and perky. Jongin latched onto one, sucking hard and fingering the other day. Kyungsoo shivered, sweat slick between their bodies. Jongin flicked his tongue urgently over Kyungsoo’s nipples, watching his eyes roll back into his head.

“Ah, _Jongin,_ please…” Kyungsoo moaned, hands clenched into fists.

“You’re beautiful,” Jongin said sloppily, sucking hard on the other nipple. He twisted and played with Kyungsoo’s nipples, watching him respond wantonly. God only knew what he looked like with Jongin’s cock inside him...

Only when Kyungsoo’s nipples were sufficiently red and swollen did Jongin leave them be, undoing his clothes in a hurry. A hyperventilating mess, Kyungsoo followed his example, throwing his top aside and pushing his sweatpants down to reveal his hard cock, no underwear.

The fact that Kyungsoo had strolled into his apartment, had planned all this; Jongin wasn’t about to disappoint. He took Kyungsoo’s cock into one hand, stroking him slowly, agonizingly.

“You were planning this, weren’t you?” Jongin asked, deliberately thumbing the head. Kyungsoo twisted and writhed on his sheets, eyes squeezed shut.

“Yes— Oh, Jongin, yes! Touch me like that,” Kyungsoo gasped, lifting his hips up into Jongin’s hand.

“You were taunting me all this while then,” Jongin accused, squeezing his cock tightly for a few seconds. Kyungsoo whined, reaching a hand down to touch himself too. Jongin slapped his hand away, fingering his balls next. Kyungsoo practically choked, precum dribbling down Jongin’s hand.

“You were no better,” Kyungsoo said, “you’re so fucking sexy and mysterious. People always wonder who you’re gonna fuck the next time you rut—” he broke off with a shrill cry when Jongin pressed a finger to the small slit on his cock.

“And you wanted to fuck?” Jongin asked, egging him on.

“You might be fine with just some hussy holding your hand,” Kyungsoo spat, sounding almost angry, “but that isn’t going to be enough for me. And it won’t be enough for you either.” Jongin dropped his hand on Kyungsoo’s cock, giving him a few seconds of reprieve from sweet torture.

“You’re right, baby,” Jongin said, pushing Kyungsoo up to make space for him at the bottom of the bed, “it’s not enough for me. I want to see you break.”

He grabbed Kyungsoo’s cock once more and took his length into his mouth in one go, the hoarse shout ripped from Kyungsoo’s throat his ultimate revenge. Jongin sucked him off languidly, hollowing out his cheeks when it touched the back of his throat and sucking hard on the very tip.

At the same time, Jongin fingered his ass, pushing two fingers in, then three. Kyungsoo shuddered, whimpering deliriously as his ass stretched to accommodate Jongin’s fingers. His grunts and groans told Jongin that he liked this very much, and could come from it.

But Jongin wasn’t going to be nice. When he felt Kyungsoo’s thighs tightened imperceptibly around his face, he pulled off at the last second, smiling when Kyungsoo gave a low cry. He sobbed into his arm, completely compliant as Jongin flipped him over gently, bringing his knees up.

“You said you wanted us to fuck, yes?” Jongin whispered in his ear, clambering over Kyungsoo’s smaller figure. He was hunched over Kyungsoo, legs on either side of Kyungsoo.

“Then we’ll do it until you can’t remember anything else but me,” Jongin said, positioning his cock at his entrance.

“We’ll do it until all you can think of me, and how I feel inside your ass,” Jongin hissed, pushing in an inch. Kyungsoo gasped beneath him. Jongin took it as permission to go further, and pushed deeper, feeling his cock slide into Kyungsoo’s pliant ass. Bliss shot right through Jongin’s veins like a drug.

He rocked deep into Kyungsoo’s ass, until finally he was inside, balls deep in Kyungsoo.

“It’s all in,” Jongin said, chuckling lightly, “all in, so you’re all mine now.”

“Aah, Jongin,” Kyungsoo sighed, face pressed into the sheets. His mouth was open, and drool soaked Jongin’s bed. But he wasn’t in the mood to care, and slowly began to thrust in and out of Kyungsoo. At first, it was like sparking a fire. Little dot danced in Jongin’s vision, steadily growing into flame.

Jongin moved faster, whispering sweet nothings to Kyungsoo. “Jongin, Jongin, Jongin,” Kyungsoo chanted under his breath, wheezing and panting as he jolted with each thrust.

“You like this?” Jongin asked, voice harsh, “like it when I do you rough?”

“Oh yes, I do,” Kyungsoo sighed, eyes fluttering shut when Jongin hit him just right at a certain angle. Jongin did it again, and reached down to hold Kyungsoo’s legs higher. Like this, he could fit in that much deeper, and soon Kyungsoo was fidgeting restlessly.

“F-fuck, Jongin, please,” Kyungsoo begged, struggling to hold himself up, “I want you to come, Jongin, come inside me—”

“Right after you,” Jongin growled, thrusting hard one last time into Kyungsoo. Then he felt Kyungsoo stiffen, his toes curling as white spurted onto the sheets. Jongin only needed to swivel his hips around in lazy circles a few times, Kyungsoo’s heat engulfing him until he too came.

Kyungsoo mumbled words of encouragement, ‘Yes, yes, like that,’ and ‘More, Jongin, more,’ as he emptied himself into Kyungsoo.

When the high wore off ever so slightly, Jongin fell on one side, utterly spent. Kyungsoo twitched in his arms, panting as if he’d just ran a marathon. Jongin buried his nose into Kyungsoo’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo slurred drowsily.

“I wanna impregnate you,” Jongin mumbled, nipping at a mark on Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo twisted around to look at him, holding his cheek.

“You know you can’t,” he replied, “but… I suppose it won’t hurt to try.”

-

For the next two days, both Jongin and Kyungsoo were absent from classes. When they resumed their usual schedules, Kyungsoo had a limp that lasted a few days which made Jongin grin every time he looked at Kyungsoo. Jongdae and Yixing ended up winning their bet against Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
